A flame will never stop burning
by freefallingdove345
Summary: Nina is a girl who grew up with her mother, she never really knew her father. But when an unknown force attacks her and her mother, she forced to run. To her father and the guild both her parents were once part of, fairy tail. She meets lots of kids her age and goes on adventures and maybe even brings her family back together? fairy tail next generation fic. please read
1. running

**he-he hi everyone this is my first real attempt at writing, well anything. Feel free to tell me if there are any misspelled words (or words that are just completely wrong, THANK YOU spell check :P) **

**my little war with spell check aside, please enjoy my first real story and tell me ANY ways I could improve.**

**fairy tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

I walked down a street, not really paying any attention to the crowd I had my eyes locked on the ground ahead. I didn't want to cause another _incident_ as my magic always did. I could feel one coming on too. My faded pink hair flew up behind me as I waked against the wind. Rushing to get to the place that my mom had told me so much about, fairy tail.

Yes, THAT fairy tail, the fairy tail that was once the strongest in fiore. The fairy tail that is always butting heads with the council. The fairy tail that should have been disbaned YEARS ago. The fairy tail that will kill you if you look at one of their members the wrong way. The fairy tail that no guild has ever survived a war with. The fairy tail that just doesn't care what others say, ya THAT one.

Now why would a young girl like myself be headed to such a umm... charming place? Simple, I need someone to teach me how to control my magic. And I can't get just any magic teacher, oh no it HAS to be that one. The one my mom told me was my father, natsu dragneel. When my mom was pregnant with me she was so embarrassed that she actually left that guild.

Now why my mom was part of such a rebellious guild in the first place is a mystery in it's own right. She was always sweet and caring and a brilliant writer. She was always understanding of my magic problem. But because of her rare magic, she was always hunted down.

The sprit world has magic that is different from our magic, more powerful. And mom being one of the last remaining bridges to that magic was always harassed by dark guilds and the government alike.

One day I woke up to the sound of my mom rushing to pack two bags with everything needed to survive on the road.

_"what are you doing ma?" it was like 3 in the morning._

_"Nina, dear, there after me, we're not safe anymore." this wasn't the first time this had happened, I sighed and went to grab the few things in my room I cared about. _

_"where are we going this time?" I questioned. I was 14 and had lived on practicality every outskirt of every small town in froie. We were lucky that I was a mage because we did not have to deal with the schools and transfers._

_"we are not going anywhere, you are going to the place I told you about." she replied. I didn't hear her right for a second. _

_"were are you going then?" I was almost scared to ask this._

_"to end this once and for all." she sounded so dead serous, so different from the warm welcoming voice that sang me to sleep every night. _

_"I'll go with-" I was cut short she knew how my sentence was going to finish._

_"no. This is not you're fight, now do you remember were fairy tail is located?"_

_"but mom! I don't want to go to fairy tail! I want to go with you! They made you... Cry all those times, I don't think I would like them..." My voice treated off as I got the last of my stuff into a suitcase case. My mom came right up behind me and put her arms around me. Her embrace felt warm I didn't want to say good bye to it._

_"I was crying then because of the mistake I made. They are good people, all of them." tears were emerging in her brown eyes, and were already streaming out of mine. "it will be a short thing, when I'm done I will find you and then we can have the life we're meant to Nina. I promise."_

_"don't... Don't take too long okay?" I struggled with my tears._

_"okay"_

that day was about a week ago, and I still have not had contact with her. I had arrived in Magnolia and found my self right in front of a guild with a sing that read "fairy tail"

'this is it' I thought and waked to the door.

Each step made me more nervous. They were gaining popularity, what if they just told me to go away? What if I walk in on some really imported meeting? What if...? What if...? Get a grip Nina that's all really stupid stuff anyway!

My battle with my self was making my head hurt, I remember an experiment I heard about, some guy locked a cat in a box with some poison and then reasoned that the cat was both alive and dead until it was checked on. So the answer to if they would accept me was both yes and no until I went in. Still I must have looked like I was in visible pain my hand hovering over the handle to the door of the guild.

I (somehow) found the gut to open the door and walk in. It was busy, lots of kids my age doing stuff like playing chess, painting, there were two boys fighting in the corner. There was a crowd of kids and adults around the fight, one of them was taking bets. This one guy was doing some kind of research, he looked like he wanted to be any were but there at that moment.

I walked a few more steps into the guild. No one had noticed me yet, mom had always said that I was the quite type, but on one had even noticed the door open. At least that's what I thought, well see I was examining the people in the guild, a girl with jet black hair that curled at the end popped up in front of me out of no were.

"can I help you?" she asked. She seemed friendly, she was smiling really big it was almost creepy. "are you lost?"

"no" I replied. The girl blinked for a few seconds, as if she didn't know what to do.

"oh well, this isn't a restaurant you know, but I could tell you were a really good one is." she smiled. Did people come in here thinking it was a restaurant? It did have tables and a bar and stuff, but the fights happening on either side of the guild were a clue.

"no, I'm aware you're not a restaurant." I said, this was like trying to guide a blind flooded girl threw a maze.

She just sighed "look lady were not a hotel e-"

"I know! This is the wizard's guild fairy tail RIGHT?" I didn't mean to scream but she wasn't getting the message.

"..." She stared at me surprised, "then why are you here?"

"I-I've come to join the guild I guess..." I stammered off again. It didn't help that the entire guild stopped everything they were doing flat and stared at me.

... This silence was not helping anything, but the girl finally said something "really? Well that's quite a rare thing around here."

" I figured." I said bluntly. The whole beer hall burst out laughing. When the laughing died down the guild was back to the original level of sound.

"well, welcome to our small family, my name is kori, kori Fullbuster." she winked at me and smiled. " why don't we get you singed up? What's you're name?"

"Nina, just Nina" I replied.

"okay wait here Nina!" she ran off somewhere.

Just as she said that a tall and somewhat scary figure walked over to me, I almost jumped. But he just smiled at me "I'm Laxus Dreyar the 7th guild master of fairy tail," he said his voice coming off a lot friendlier than I was expecting. kori had run up to me holding a stamp.

"where do you want it?" she asked.

"the back of my right hand" I replied. The stamp felt kind of cold as kori pushed it down onto my hand to show a deep red guild mark.

"welcome to fairy tail, you're crazy for joining but that means you're going to fit right in." the master said sarcastically.

"well I-" I stopped mid sentence to clutch my mouth shut. Everyone around gave my a weird eye.

_Oh no not this! I just met them! I really hate my magic, why can't it just stay down?_

"h-hey are you okay?" called a woman with shoulder length blue hair.

"ya I'm-" I couldn't keep it in and talk at the same time. The fire fighting to get out of my body spit up and charred everything around me

_WHY ME?_

I passed out from the sudden drop in magic power.


	2. Meet the guild

**2nd chapter up :) you guys are epic I wasn't expecting 3 reviews (to be honest I wasn't expecting one)**

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster and puppydog123aj: he-he and here :)**

**therewassnow11:*looks away from camera nervously, blushing* you found the plot hole, but there is another reason **

**oh and here's a random chat I had with my friend (you can skip this if you want)**

**me: *ranting about spell check not likeing character names***

**friend: I want to read it now **

**me: you can read it once it's up, unless you want to beta read it with me :D**

**Friend: no I'll wait till it's up**

**Me: -_- lazy**

**anyway, enjoy :D (and as always tell me about any mistakes you come across, as you can tell from above i have no beta readers other than myself :P)**

**PS. this chapter is LONG comperd to the last, by at least two times.**

* * *

I passed out from the sudden drop in magic power. When I came around I was in some kind of make shift infirmary. I pretty woman in her late-ish twenty's was hovering beside the cot.

"oh you're up, I thought you would be out for a lot longer considering the magic power you lost." She had long deep blue hair tied into a pony tail behind her.

"it happens all the time it's nothing to worry about." I assured her I tried to get out of the bed but she stopped me.

"that's really not healthy!" she blurt.

"maybe but I'm used to it." I was. It had always happened ever since I started showing sings of magic power. It was always embarrassing whenever it happened in public.

"if your sure that it's nothing" the woman said "I'm Wendy by the way, I'm the guild nurse." She sure looked the part her soft smile reminded me of mom.

"hey Wendy is she up yet?" I heard a voice call, a man this time. The boy slipped into the small shack. He looked to be Wendy's age, and he had a baby boy on his arm.

"yes, I am," I replied. The baby boy in his arm was fighting to get out of his fathers arms.

"Down! Papa! Down!" he was so cute fighting to get out of his fathers arms. His father pretended to lose the fight and put his son on the ground. The baby crawled over to me( my feet) and tugged on my genes and said

" fiwer! fiwer!" every one in the room sweat dropped. **(AN: I'm sorry i just had to :p)**

His mom pulled him a side "now Raymond!" said Wendy

"oh so your name is Raymond?" I smiled at the kid, he giggled in that way that would melt your hart. A girl came running in and came into the shed, it was Kori.

"hey you up Nina?" she smiled.

"ya I'm fine now, umm sorry about you're guild hall…"

"Oh that was nothing," Wendy started, "I mean compared to Natsu, or Romeo…" her voice trailed off and she shot her husband a look. I flinched at my fathers name but not enough for anyone to notice.

"okay then.." Kori said and pulled me out of the clinic which was just a Small shed out side of the guild. "well come on I want to show you the people in the guild!"

"umm well I do kind –" I was interrupted by her loud "PLEASE?" and she gulped my arm, I didn't have a choice I wanted my arm back!

"okay, fine." she jumped back into her happy face in seconds, implying that she had been acting the whole thing. We went inside and she showed me all around the guild the data rooms, the bath rooms and the main hall, where she explained the unofficial divide in the middle. If you were a kid you sat on the left side of the guild, if you were an adult you would sit on the right.

"but it's not like you get punished if you don't fallow this rule, it's just how it happened." she said.

"I think I get it." I replied and it made Kori smile. I could see why mom always talked so highly of this guild.

"come on I want to introduce you to everyone," she yanked me down the stare case that lead to the data room. We ran over to the kids' side.

We walked over to the girl who had been taking bets and the boy who was still working. It looked like he was doing home work from school, but mages don't go to school, they just don't. I was slow to show my magic, so I was put in school for about a year. I got kicked out the second it looked like my magic was surfacing. We didn't care back then it just made it easier to move around.

"they are grace and Leonard," Kori said pointing to the two kids. Leonard looked up from his work and then looked down as if I wasn't worthy of his glare. It made me kind of mad, but I forgot about that as grace started talking to me.

"so you're seriously joined huh?" she asked quizzically. She had a cute complication but it was kind of hidden behind her body piercing. And her eyes were red. RED! It was kind of creepy,but I tried not to say anything. Her hair was black and (VERY) long it was braded into pig tails and it still came down to below her knees.

"yes, I did."

"why we will do nothing good for you, the council hates us, our guild is falling papas at the seems," she stopped mid sentence and pulled me to the side while Kori ducked, and a chair went flying over head. I looked blankly at it. If she hadn't pulled me out of the way it would have broken my neck.

"the bar fights here are violent and often." Kori added to the list with I giggle.

"it's true this guild has no positive points unless you like constant noise," Leonard added not even looking up from his work. I walked over curiosity had the best of me.

"what are you doing there Leonard?"

"...''

this kid is starting to bug me.

"I said-"

"homework, for school, I'm not a mage like the rest of you." he said bluntly. And I found myself at a lose for words. Kori seeing where this was going pulled me away from the boy.

"well I'm going to show her the rest of the guild!" she said egger to get out. I could tell that I had hit a soft spot.

We went to a different table with a few kids that all had pastel colored hair. Kori beckoned me to sit down. I did what she told me to and one of the kids grabbed me (by the neck just by the way) and started I think play choking me but it kind of hurt.

"so you're the kid who joined the guild huh? But you can't control your magic? That's kinda funny!" the girl had pastel brown hair and muscles. But it didn't take away from her female appearance. She sure had a strong grip, not that I was a very good judge for that, what with my pasta arms and all.

"don't kill her sis," said a boy looking up from the sketch book he had been drawing in.

"wow you're good!" I looked over at his drawing, it was of the fight that had been going on not too long ago. It had every thing even grace who had been taking bets, and he even put me in the background leaning in the front door of the guild.

"oh I'm sorry I just realized it's rude to draw people with out there permission" he looked down at his work and stuck it into a bag "it's just not every day that someone joins fairy tail and usually we expect like 9 months in advance so..."

"no I get it," I said "and you're really good so I don't mind at all"

"Ellis is learning from uncle reedus so it's no surprise that he's good!" Kori chimed in making the boy blush.

"ya! He's the best ever and don't you forget it!" the girl who had been chocking me said. She put her arm around her younger brother, making him jump a little just like me.

"and maple holds the arm wrestling recorded in the guild!" Kori added, "well except for uncle elfman..." Kori trailed off making a face that kind of scared me. It scared me that -ANYONE- would call there kid elfman, but I didn't say anything, I figure if it has to do with physical appearance or names that they probably won't want to talk about or they won't like you for pointing it out. And I couldn't tell which one was elfman, I started to scan the adults. My hart almost beat out of my chest when my eyes fell on a man with Samoan hair. I looked down at a lock of my own hair- it was the same color. He must be him, he must be natsu. I was snapped from my thoughts by the sound of the conversation.

"hey peps, what's up?" grace was walking over and sat down. She was holding a weird shaped piece of metal. It was like a gear, but with a bite out of it.

"hey weak arms," maple said as if looking to start a fight.i saw a vain pop on graces forehead.

"say that again muscle freak!"

"is that a challenge?"

"YOU BET!" they where at each others throats within milliseconds. I took a few steps back before I heard a kids voice

"fighting is bad ... Yes very bad ... Very bad, vary bad!"

I turned around to see a boy on the floor next to the table, he was sitting on the ground legs crossed playing with some dolls. He had light blue hair and was muttering to himself what his dolls were saying. I walked over and bent down to sit next to him, the sounds of a fight over the table were slowly becoming normal to me.

"I don't like fighting either," I said with a smile. He blinked at me a few times.

"..."

Well this is going well.

"hey can I play too?" I figured if I could join his game he would talk to me. He bent over and handed me a doll

"take care of him laric is my favorite of all," he said. aww how cute he gave me his favorite doll!

"favorite! Favorite! ... Favorite!" he moved his dolls in either hand around as he repeated the word, I tried to join in

"favorite!" I said and moved the doll in the fashion he did, he just started at me.

'no you need to do the voice," he said.

"umm the voice?"

"like this... the voice! The voice!"

"umm... The voice! The voice!" I mimicked him. And it made him smile.

"oh Alex you made a friend!" I saw a woman with white hair rushing over, I figured she was his mom.

"oh mommy,"

bingo!

The woman came over and picked her ten year old son up.

"I'm so sorry, was he any trouble?" she said, he continued to play with his dolls even well his mom had him over her shoulder.

"no he was a lot of fun miss...," I said. I handed the doll to his mom.

"lisanna, you can call me lisanna." miss. lisanna had very pretty white hair it came to just above her shoulders. Just then I remembered a story that mom had told me about fairy tail. Her friend had a sister that died but when they went to another world they found her alive. Wasn't that girl's name lisanna? She did look around moms age. When I put it together I had hold back a 'YOU'RE THE ZOMBIE GIRL!'

she just looked at me weird, "is something wrong?"

"uh, oh no! Not at all you just look like someone I know..."

I looked back at the table where grace and maple were fighting. It hadn't let up since I had left. Kori came up to me from the cloud of dust building around the two hot-headed girls.

"well should we move on?" she asked.

"is it always this bad around here?" I pointed to the two girls who now had each other in head locks.

"well we got a new member today, it's only natural that we have some fun today!"

"fun...?" I thought out loud

She walked over by the door were this one girl was jogging in place yelling at a boy who was tying his shoe. "come on Philip!" she blurt she didn't seem to be the calm type.

"why so calm today, Ariana?" Kori asked as we walked over, the boy, Philip, finished tying his shoe.

"so it is true and I thought Zackary was messing with us." Ariana said scanning me over. She walked over and darted around me scanning every inch. I'll admitted that it made me fell uncomfortable, but she stopped eventually and hoped in front of me. "I hope you get settled into guild life soon!" she said and ran out the guild.

"that girl can't hold still to save her life," Philip said looking at the door that was now swinging open. "well I hope to talk to you soon Nina!" he said and jogged after Ariana.

"he liiiiiikes her!" Kori and I heard out of no were. I jumped back in surprise but Kori just giggled.

"don't tell them you said that Philip will kill you, happy" Kori replied to the …. Floating cat? Blue floating cat with angel wings, oh dear over lord my magic is starting to get to me.

"so you're the new flame mage I've heard about," a deep voice said to me from behind the... What ever it was. "nice to meet you Nina, I'm Nastu." I looked down at the lock of my hair that was sitting on my shoulder. ya he's definitely the one I want. He was staring at me and was starting to get creepy.

"what are you a pedofile?" I asked I didn't know how that thought had made it's way all the way to my mouth, it had only been in the back of my head.

"what? No, no you just look like someone I used to know. Same eyes and all." same eyes? Was he talking about mom? Did he even remember mom?

"so in other words you're just a freak." I stood up and started to walk toward Kori and the blue angel cat thing. They both looked stunned at how cold I was being toward him.

He grinned and started laughing "ya I guess I am, see you round Nina! Come on happy lets go!"

"aye sir!" the blue angel cat, apparently named happy, said and then fallowed natsu.

Kori looked at me, when I looked over to her she shot her head down to her watch. "oh hey Nina do have some place you're staying tonight? I'm having a sleep over with Grace and you're welcome to come."

"I hadn't thought about where I would be staying tonight." it was the truth I had been sleeping on the ground and sidewalks on my here, honestly I didn't mind it (even if I looked like a hobo).

"okay! So your staying at my place tonight!" Kori smiled again.

"wait... I didn't..." Kori didn't hear me. At that point Grace walked over.

"ya, just us three and your brothers at you're house what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**he-he so here's a list for those who couldn't pick up on the hints i left in the story (they where discreet i know)**

**nina(lucy and natsu's frist)- is 14**

**grace(gajeel and levys frist)- is 14 **

**leonard(gajeel and levys second)- is 12**

**kori(grey and juvia's frist)- is 15**

**Grant ~mentioned~ (grey and juvia's second)- is 13**

**nero ~mentioned~(grey and juvia's third)- is 8**

**Raymond(wendy and romeo's frist)- is 2**

**Ariana( jet's frist)- is 10**

**Philip( dory's frist)- is 11**

**Alex (lisana and bixslow's frist)- is 10 **

**maple(elfman and ever green's frist)- is 15**

**Ellis(elfman and ever green's second)-is 12**

**Zackary ~mentioned~( ezra and jellals second)- is 14**

**I think that's all that were mentioned in this chapter**


	3. Stakeout

**Third! Wow I'm on a roll XD well I think it's fast for me any way. Any way I've had this chapter in my head for awhile now. So much so that I had like three different versions in my head, I took the best from all of them and made this. **

**And to pikachuhats this is what I said after reading your review like word for word: WHAT? WHERE? *franticly re-reads chapter* oh there... he-he... (DARN YOU SPELL CHECK _)**

**Anyway, enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

" what could possibly go wrong?"

yah that turned out to be sarcasm. I lay on the bar of the guild, it's been about a week since I joined, I've been staying with grace's and Kori's families. Every time I think of them one term comes into my head, 'polar opposites'.

Kori's family, the Fullbusters, are so family oriented it's scary. Whenever I stay over miss. Fullbuster is always trying to show me the baby albums. Kori and her little brothers, Grant and Nero, are always trying to get me to play a game that they need four players for. They'll stay up all night watching movies and have family fun nights.

On the other hand, Graces family, the Redfox's can barely be in the same room with out breaking into arguments. Grace is always butting heads with her parents, it was kind of entertaining at first. But then when she said no to her mom who told her to do the dishes, her dad got right down her neck telling her not to talk back to her mom. That was almost as bad as the fights at the guild. And Leonard, even though he seems quiet can be very violent towards his sister as well.

Groaning, I turned my head to the two girls who were at my side. I started listening to the two best friends who were talking about their little siblings. I had to let out a giggle, it barely sounded like a conversation. Just two girls talking about there families over each other.

Family...

I turned my head to the bar fight across the guild. , , And Natsu, my father, were all fighting like any day. I found it ironic that they couldn't get along and yet we could.

Looking at Natsu hurt. It really did. Part of me just wanted to run over and hug him but the other half kept telling me that it was his fault that mom was gone in the first place. But I knew that wasn't true, mom left of her own choice. So should I be mad at mom? Why would I be mad at mom? What am I even thinking?

"what do you think Nina?" my name shot me right back to the conversion on my other side.

" think about what?"

"little siblings, aren't they a pain?" grace said and started chewing her gear. It still made me jump when ever she did that, but it was her magic.

I pushed off the guild bar and leaned back in my chair, " My mom left my father before they had a chance to have another kid, so I can't say."

what a way to kill a conversation.

"oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Kori said.

I looked at the two of them as they jumped back into their conversation. I had to ask, "hey, have either of you been in a position where you know you should that you should be angry at someone, but you have no idea at who or what for?"

...

They looked at me not really sure how to reply.

"Well... uhh..." I saw Kori looking to the side trying to find some memory that sort of applied to what I had said.

"if you don't know who to hate, your better off not hating anyone at all," the young woman behind the bar, Asuka Connell, walked over smiling gently. "And that's just a rule of life."

grace raised an eye brow skeptically, "Thanks for the advice but, why exactly are you here?"

she hummed and pulled a sheet of paper form her coat. " I was wondering, you guys seem to have some free time could you go shopping for me?" That shouldn't have surprised me. The "new member parties" had just calmed down after all.

"meh" grace stood up and took the 'small' sheet from Asuka. She would always say no it if you said so to her face, but she might as well be the 'Titania' for this generation. Needless to say it was best not to pick a fight with her, unless you wanted to die. Me and Kori fallowed grace out of the guild.

We went into town, and got every thing on the list. It took the reminder of the morning but it was fun with Kori and grace.

When we got back with the groceries, we walked up to the guild and I noticed something on the door matt. I put the bags of food down, and picked up the rock and piece of paper under it. Kori and grace where hovering over my shoulders on either side. When I read the sheet it said

_" we are the guards of the night,_

_you have done a horrible sin by keeping that of the other world in your guild._

_To punish you we will come at the stroke of the new day_

_And take what this guild holds most dear." _

just as we all finished reading the letter, the rock that had been sitting on top of it exploded into a cloud of dust that left us all coughing for a few seconds. We all looked at each other before Asuka poked her head out of the guild hall.

"hey, what happened did you trip? You're all covered in dust, get in now." Asuka beckoned us in and we wordlessly complied.

We all cleaned up. before long we all sat around a small table at the back of the guild, With the weird note in the center of the table. Grace was first to speak.

"Maybe it's a prank? Like the Blue Pegasus kids want to see if we will stay up all night in the guild?" Her voice trailed off.

"No this is a real threat," I started. "The 'guards of the night' are a dark guild that specializes in thievery." Kori and grace both stared at me, waiting for me to explain why I knew that. I just kept going. " If you can pick apart their riddle, than you do have an upper hand in an ambush."

brushing it off, Kori pointed to a part in the letter. _'we will come at the stroke of the new day' _"that means midnight," she said quietly, thinking about the rest of the letter.

Grace was next to interrupt a piece, _'you have done a horrible sin ' _"they definitely sound pissed off."

"no duh." I replied.

Grace and Kori were both thinking really hard about the rest of the letter. Truth be told I had a good chunk of it done already,_ 'keeping that of the other world in your guild' _it meant that they were mad I had joined this guild, and now they were going to take something.

"Well we have the attack time, and you can't get anywhere in this guild with out passing threw the beer hall" Grace started, " And we can take a couple of dark guild freaks."

"We don't know if it's going to be 'just a couple of dark guild freaks," Kori started, " Like you said they sound mad."

We all fell back into are seats frowning. I started to talk, "They may be angry but how many people can one dark guild recruit?"

"That's it!" grace burst falling back in her chair. Kori and I looked at her, what I had said had not been THAT eventful. "Kori, go tell your parents that you and Nina are staying at my house tonight. Nina go tell Asuka that we will handle closing the guild tonight. And I will tell my parents that we are staying at Kori's place. It's the perfect cover!"

"That won't work." Kori said scowling at her friend.

"Yes it will," grace assured her.

"What if your mothers start talking between now and then?" I questioned

"We'll tell our fathers,"

"And if they tell our moms?"

"It only needs to last for 12 hours!" she blurt. "Then we beat the bad guys up and become heroes!"

"You've been reading too many comics" Kori muttered under her breath.

This is a bad idea... I thought as I went to tell Asuka we would watch the bar tonight. She was cool with it and told me she had a date tonight anyway. All way going to plain as far as I could see.

Miss. Scarlet Had done us a huge favor by breaking up the fight and sending the four participants to different corers of the guild hall. (Maple and Ellis's father Elfman, Mr. Fullbuster, Mr. Redfox and my father, Nastu Dragneel) I watched Kori and Grace execute there part of the plan.

As the day went on, people slowly started to pail out of the guild. Every now and then I'd find myself staring at the other rose-haired flame mage. It would never last more than three seconds. We made eye contact once but I shot my face down to whichever cup was in my hand at the time. He was the last to leave. It was about 11 at the time. When the door closed, Grace's head shot from the table she had been sleeping on, and Kori ran down from the data room.

"Is that everyone?" she said carefully putting her feet on the next step, as if not to make noise that would pull someone back into the guild.

"Yah unless someone's been in the rest room for a LONG time" Grace told her as she walked over to the bar. The guild seemed so much smaller with no one in it, normally we wouldn't be able to hear each other from where we were standing.

As it got closer to 12 every tic from the clock made me gulp. I already had gotten a frying pan from the kitchen, it was under the bar and my hand was hovering over it. (I still have NO control over my magic) Grace had climbed into the rafters awhile ago, me and Kori were trying to avoid glancing up. As the clock sounded 11:58, we heard the back door creak. My head shot toward Kori who already had her glare on me.

I pulled my frying pan out , and slowly climbed over the bar. I noticed that Grace had already left to check out the sound. I quietly ran over behind a pillar. With a loud crash a heard something or someone push grace out of the rafters. Kori and I were still hidden behind the pillars.

"So sad, that this is all they sent to guard their guild huh sis?" I looked around the pillar to see a girl that could not have been much older than us talking to a mirror copy of herself.

"Yah sis, it's even sadder that she thought that she could sneak up on us! The guards of the night!" The mirror copy picked Grace up by the shirt. Grace however did not like being treated like a rag doll, and all the spars she had with her father and brother paid off. She brought her feet up and kicked the one holding her in the chest, spinning around and head locking the other one. Her skin had gone silver and metallic. However the twins just started laughing.

"Isn't that funny sis, she thinks she has a chance!" the one who Grace had head locked giggled.

"what's so funny HUH? I have both of you pinned!" Grace yelled at them. Kori and I were still hidden.

"TAKE OVER!"

"WOLF SOUL!"

suddenly Grace had two rabid wolfs on her back, they bit threw her steel skin. She let out a scream of pain before completing one phase.

"IRON DRAGON'S DUEL SWORDS!" her arms both turned into steel blades. She knocked the wolfs off her, blood trickling down her left arm. I was still hiding frying pan close, when another scream from the other side of the guild caught my attention.

"KORI!" Kori was fighting another one of them, this one had curly hair and she appeared to be a holder type mage. One of the wolfs were on graces shoulder again.

Kori ran to another point in the guild and yelled "ICE MAKE CUPID'S ARROW!" she made a bow and arrow out of ice and fired it to knock the wolf of graces shoulder. Then the other one was on her, she dodged a swing from the axe the curly haired girl had.

"don't forget about me!" she swung her axe again and grew in size and scraped Kori on the arm. She grunted and took a stance.

"ICE MAKE! STRING OF FATE!" then a small string of ice came and started to wrap it's self around the girl. She only put her hand out and grabbed it.

"you know, I really love ice. But you know one pesky thing about it? It you spread it too thin, it melts." the ice melted from the heat of her hand and broke off.

_Kori can't use her magic, grace is almost dead from blood loss, I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! _

That was all I thought as I jumped out from around the pillar and hit one of the wolfs with my frying pan. It turned to look at me and went back into it's human from. I fell onto the ground releasing that all three of us were backed up in a corner.

"oi, oi, oi, that kind of hurt," she started," and to think I was going to let you think you had hidden from us just because you weren't a mage."

"I'M A-" I stopped and clutched my mouth shut.

_REALLY? RIGHT NOW!_

"huh?" the one with the axe said.

"I-" the fire got out of my mouth and between my hands, not that it really hurt my hands were used to being burned. But from the faces the three teenagers in front of us, they weren't.

"you little!" they jumped about to attack when three voices came from behind them.

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

the three girls that we had so much trouble with, were down in ten seconds, flat. I was holding onto Kori who was at my side and I felt grace's back at my other, we were all shaking like there was an earthquake.

"get, OUT!" Mr. Fullbuster said in a voice so deep I barely recognized it as his. The girls were out the door before he finished.

Before long they all turned their attention to us. Mr. Redfox went to grace, Mr. Fullbuster went to Kori and my father, by process of elimination came over to me.

_GO AWAY! IT'S YOUR FAULT MOM..._

"hey, Nina? Are you alright?"

_at this point any other day I would have just falenl into moms arms and she'd tell me it was okay._

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

_but mom wasn't here._

"THAT WE COULD TAKE THEM!"

_and he was._

"Do you know how worried your mom is right now?"

_so why can't I..._

"I'm sorry dad..."

_Just say it!_

_"if you don't know who to hate, your better off not hating anyone at all."_

"PAPA!"

I hugged him and could not control my tears. I could feel everyone in the empty guild looking at me.

"uh..." He looked at the others who were just as confused as him, well I just kept crying.

I knew that I should have let go and apologized. I knew I should have stopped and explained everything right there. I knew that, but knowing only made me cry more. I was finally starting to get control of my tears again when he told me something,

"I knew you had her eyes" yah I lost control again after that. I felt him pick me up, and he said, "I guess I'll take her back to my place."

"uh, yah..."

The explosion caught up with me and I lost conciseness but it wasn't so bad he felt warm.

* * *

**Do you think I over did it with the fluf? Or did i under do it? As I was writing all I could think was "this is so cheesy, this is so cheesy _" my subconchence keeps me from wirteing fluf i guess :p**


	4. Pancakes

**HEY! How is everyone? Well I hope you've all been good! *dodging the fact I haven't updated in forever* ^_^" **

**So yah I **_**am **_**sorry about the wait, for a summer with no plains my life got really out of hand. Don't you hate when that happens? **

**So I'm going to stop stalling so you guys can read the chapter also I had no clue what to name this chapter sooooo… PANCAKES! ^_^ As always please crack the whip if you find any mistakes. **

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

~Nina

The exploitation caught up with me. I passed out from the magic loss, but it wasn't so bad he felt warm. I realized that I wasn't just warm, I was burning up!

My eyes shot open and found the reason why, I was in a bed with two cotton blankets and one quilt. It was also a midsummer after noon, how long had I been asleep anyway? I pushed the blankets off and flung my legs out of the bed.

The room didn't look very lived in, it had a few old photos of the people from Fairy Tail. I saw one of a young blond woman, a pink haired boy, and Happy who looked practically un-aged. I guessed that they were my parents, I must have had my dad pegged wrong.

I slowly stepped over to the door and pushed it open. The door creaked as I pushed it closed. I stood still for a second not sure where to go down the hall. I went toward the loud clacking of pots, coming from a kitchen.

"Natsu! You don't know what you're doing do you?" I heard happy say. I slipped into the kitchen.

"How hard can it be Happy?" was he? Trying to make pancakes? He didn't look like he was doing too well either. I looked over to the clock; it was 12:25 how long has he been trying?

"Oh Nina! You're up," happy started "took you long enough," I let out a small laugh.

"Hey, breakfast will be ready soon," my dad gave me a big smile, I leaned over to happy

"Dose he realize it's noon?"

"He's been at it since nine; I'm surprised that you didn't wake up sooner."

"Happy!" he put down the bowl of what I assumed was supposed to be pancake batter.

"Aye!"

"Aye?"

"Aye."

"Can you get me an egg?" he rolled his eyes at the comedic bit me and the blue cat had just pulled off. I watched him pour some milk into a clean bowl. He went to open a new bag of pancake mix.

"Umm, that's not how you-" he cut me off

"I know what I'm doing Nina, don't worry."

"Yes, but if you do that-"

Poof!

The bag of dry mix was all down his front, and all over the counter. Happy was stifling a laugh behind the refrigerator; well I just burst out laughing.

"Umm Natsu, maybe you should leave the cooking to Nina…" happy said flying over to his friend. I finally caught my breath,

"I'm cool with that," I said as I hoped off my seat and walked over to where he was standing.

"Well if you don't mind I'm goanna go clean myself off" he started

"Go." I was focused on salvaging the mix on the counters there was some left in the bag but I hated wasting food.

As I was cooking I heard footsteps running around up stairs. How big is this house anyway? The ones I stayed in with mom were always small, because we never knew how long we'd be staying.

Soon enough we were all sitting around a table eating breakfast, even though it was really lunch time. I decided to break the silence.

"This seems like a pretty big house for one person and an exceed," yes, I finally learned what happy was. Lily, who was also an exceed had explained it to me when I stayed at graces for the first time. He was still a freaky floating cat angel to me though. He replied,

"Well you never know when a daughter is going to show up and randomly join the guild. " he half joked and let out an award laugh.

"Yah… about that…." I started, not sure what to say next.

"By now the whole guild probably knows, so we should really get our stories straight." I had to agree with him on that, Kori and Grace were good friends, but not so good secret keepers.

"You make it sound like we're going to lie,"

"Maybe if it comes down to that," I scoffed at his comment, he giggled at my scoff. "But it probably won't"

Another few seconds of silence….

I sat still in my chair thinking about all the times I had had with Mom. Where did I start? I knew I should probably tell him that we moved around a lot, she always said that 'the council was going to make an appearance here and we had to move.' Or 'there is a dark guild in town and they know about my magic.'

"Nina, is there something you know that you're not telling us?" I looked at happy who had almost read my mind.

"It's not that I'm holding out on information, I just don't know where to begin…"

"From the beginning, would be nice," my father said.

"'From the beginning' would be you." I reminded him, my voice coming off a lot colder than I had originally intended.

He didn't seem to care though, he went on to tell me all about how they had stopped a slave trader together when they first met and how she had wanted to join Fairy Tail. That struck me as weird, but he said it was a very popular guild in those days.

He went on to tell me about all of their adventures, I had heard about some of them from Mom. She had told me about the time they went to the other world as a bed time story; I had only half thought that it had really happened at the time. And the story about how they saved Miss. Scarlet from being sacrificed to resurrect the Back Mage Zeref; that sounded just like one of the scenes in her book she had written not too long ago.

Then he told me about how some time after they came back from the fairy spare, she became really distant and then one day diapered altogether. There was one thing that didn't add up, me. But I figured he was just sparing me those details, not that I wanted to know about their love life anyway.

The ball was in my court now. I told him how we always moved around, how we would run at any sing of the council or a dark guild interested in the power of the spirit world. I told him about one of my favorite homes it was near the border of Seven and Fiore.

It was more influenced by Seven than Fiore, so we didn't need to worry about the council as much. Dark guilds didn't dare go near the border; seven did not take pity on those who broke laws.

The only real threat we had to look out for were the slave traders looking to make money in Bosco. That would eventually be the driving force that made us move again. But in our time at this home, Mom tried to teach me to use Celestial Spirit Magic.

She thought that it would somehow help control my explosions, which as you can tell it didn't. But one of my happiest memories was when I had succeeded at getting Plue threw the gate without his or mom's help.

I told him about all the different houses I could remember, the people that lived there, what it had been like that first year in school, the night that Mom told me to run. He just sat there soaking up all the information, about mom or not. Then he asked me something that I had thought about some myself.

"Did you ever really see the face of who you were running from?"

"Well…. No. but I always thought that was because we did a good job running."

"I… I see" he said before getting up and walking towards the door to the living room? I guessed. "Come on the guild might send out search parties for us if we don't show our faces today." I nodded and complied quietly.

After a short walk into and across town we were on the hill where the Fairy Tail building stood. I heisted, "would it be weird if we walked in together?" he looked at me surprised.

"You're over thinking it." He said and then opened the door. To say we were trampled, would be the understatement of the year. Much to my surprise (not that I wasn't grateful) they all wanted to talk to my father and not me.

I saw Grace and Kori at the bar and my hart sunk remembering last night. They had tried to hide it but I knew where they had gotten hit, and could see bandages sticking out from under their clothes. I walked over to them; they both gestured me to a seat between them. Asuka was not too far away and I could tell that everyone was looking at me. I took the seat.

Sounds of the conversation being had at the other end of the guild could be heard from where we were sitting. Kori was first to speak

"So it's true then?"

"So what's true?" I asked dodging the question, even though I knew what she meant.

"So, are you really uncle Natsu's daughter?" Grace said bluntly.

_Oh, grate! Now the whole guild's listening. Thanks a lot Grace! _

"Yah…" I managed to get out.

_You know some people (mostly Leonard) would want the ability to make this guild go silent, but it's not fun! It's bloody awkward!_

"Good going Natsu! I didn't think that you could get a girl knocked up!" Mr. Fullbuster said with the guild still silent.

"GRAY!" almost all the mothers in the guild were on him in a second, most of the guild started laughing, even me a bit. The younger group had no idea what just happened.

Kori and Grace where sending lot of questions my way, mostly having to do with my magic. There was suddenly a small crowd around me when I mentioned I was technically a Dragon Slayer.

Then one question threw me for a bit of a loop, "who's your mom?" Ellis had meant no harm by this question, but before _I _could reply someone else did.

"Lucy Heartfilia, child of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, born July 1, X767, blood type AB, joined Fairy Tail on July 4 X784, got her guild mark on her right hand, and was one of the founders of 'the strongest team'." I eyed learnd nervosly.

"And how do you know all that?" He threw a folder at me. When I opened I saw it had all sorts of files on my mom.

"It's her guild record, every job she ever took any action she took that affected the guild."

"Oh wow! You're so smart Leonard!" Airana praised him.

"Not really anyone who's ever worn the Fairy Tail guild mark within the last 50 years has a folder like that."

The guild master just let out a small sigh and said that he had thought that it was too good to be true someone had wanted to join without a reason like that. I felt kind of bad for getting his hopes up.

Then my father walked over, dare I call him Dad? "Well Nina, you ready?" I was confused now.

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked suspiciously.

"for training!" he made it sound like it was obvious. I looked at him blankly. He deiced it needed more explaining, which I did. "you said that you needed help controlling your magic, that means I get to teach you what I know!" he seemed so happy to be about to teach someone his magic, and Mom had told me that I was meant to learn dragon slayer magic. I agreed.

The days came and went in this pattern; I would answer questions about my relationship to Natsu, and train in the afternoon. Sometimes the guild would watch and cheer when I did something right, it was embarrassing.

I was slowly getting stronger, to the point when my dad had deemed it okay for me to go missions.

Grace and Kori where excited beyond belief at this, when they found out they dragged me to the mission board and picked one that would be "fun" according to kori and "exiting" according to grace. All I wanted was one where we wouldn't die, which was harder to find than one would think.

Somehow we managed to agree on one.

_HELP A PREASTIST FINISH HER TRAINING! _

_~REAWRD 100,000 JEWLES_

"This one seems good it's basically an escort mission." Kori said reading the vague description. Grace just muttered something about wanting one with more fighting.

Now growing up, I always had what my mom would call "super hearing" and as of late that "super hearing" has gotten stronger, to the point where I could hear a conversation being had across the guild.  
"Hey Auska, you have a second?" that was my father, what could he want Auska to do?

"Yah, I guess, why?"

"Could you tag along on the mission the girls are taking?"

I was ready to explode! I mean the idea of having Auska along didn't seem bad to me, heck it could even be fun. But really wasn't he the one who said that I was ready in the first place?

"What? Why?" Asuka sounded confused.

"Carla had a premonition about the girls; it has me a little worried, Grey and Gajeel too, even though they'd never admit it."

_Wasn't Carla the cat that hung around Miss. Wendy? Was she some kind of fortune teller? Would this mission be as dangerous as grace seems to hope? HAVE I trained enough? AWW MAN! I'm going to die aren't I? Well one way to find out._

My thoughts were racing as we approached Asuka for the clearance necessary to go out on the mission.

* * *

**MY GOD. This chapter is so long and like nothing happens it's completely Nina talking about how awkward her life is! (And some set up for the next few chapters)**

***coughs* You may have noticed that I had Nina's name at the start of the chapter, from this point on I'm going to be switching the perspective character (let's hope that I don't screw it up, which knowing me I** **probably will X3) **


	5. say your prayers

**Okay so how is everyone? I for the most part really love this chapter. I chose Asuka because I wanted to have a narrator that would be** **actually IN the fights not that there's any fighting in this chapter, but the next one. **

**Anyway enjoy the story and as always feel free to point out any errors you find, or opinions you might have ^_^  
**

* * *

~Asuka

I was scanning Natsu over.

_Why ask me to tag along?_

My time to question him was cut short when Kori, Grace and Nina approached me with a mission in hand.

_Okay so how should I come up with a reason to tag along?_

"Say girls, I was considering taking this one myself…" not that I was, I have a date tonight, at this rate I might have to turn Jacob down.

_Oh well plenty of other fish in the sea._

"AWW! Really?" kori looked depressed.

"Great, so we can go take one of the fighting missions then?" Grace seemed eager to change missions.

"NO!"

_Oh great! That seemed really desperate!_

I coughed a little to regain composure "No, I was going to ask if the three of you wouldn't mind me come along as well? This is Nina's first time on a mission. Right?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, like Grace said it's not going to be a fighting mission." Nina protested, but the whole time she was glaring off to the side. My guess was at Natsu.

I put the plate I had been holding in the cabinet where it belonged. Then I hoped over the bar to stand with the girls. "Well, let's go then, meet at the train station in one hour?" They all nodded in agreement.

When I got home I was racing to get everything I would need on the road:

2 pistols that can take any kind of magic bullet _(stored with my requip of course)_

1 sniper riffle _(likewise)_

My favorite shotgun _(I keep this one out so I don't need to requip at first sight of trouble)_

A change of clothes _(as much as I'd like to, I'm not nearly as good as Ezra, _yet_)_

A lunch for the train _(mostly just rice balls)_

And some money for the trip there

I threw whatever I couldn't get into my requip space in the backpack and tried to get out the door before Dad stopped me. Much to my luck the house seemed empty.

_It's not that I like to keep secrets from my dad. He's just so clingy. And I wouldn't want him to worry about me. _

I ran out the door only to come face-to-face with my parents who were coming back from the guild.

"What's the hurry Asuka?" my mom looked at me awaiting an answer.

"You're not going to see that good for nothing boyfriend of yours - what was his name? - Rick?" my dad never approved of anything I do, that included any boys I brought home.

"I dumped Rick a month ago Dad! It's Jacob now, and by the way, if he comes over today tell him the dates off and I wish him the best of luck with the rest of his life but to please stay away from me. Okay? Okay. Bye!" I had been slowly backing up until I was passed them. When I got behind my dad I wasted no time hanging around and sprinted as far as I could get before my mother stopped me.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" she yelled to make sure I heard.

"I took a mission you can get the details at the guild!" I could almost hear their protests as I ran down the block.

_How long are they going to keep babying me? I'm almost 18!_

The train ride there was more or less peaceful Nina and Grace where talking about a game they had both played, well Kori and I talked about any new romance novels that even vaguely fell under the category of "good".

When the train stopped, everyone was happy to get out of our seats. Grace started starching as soon as she hit the pavement of the station. Nina just looked happy to be breathing fresh air again.

Kori was the only one of us that had her eyes focused on the task at hand, the mission.

"So where is the prissiest?" she asked, but it didn't seem like she was expecting a reply. Nina and Grace really seemed happy to be off the train, much too happy to be paying attention. To no surprise it wasn't Grace or Nina who replied, or me for that matter, but a girl no older than 17.

"Umm are you the mages of Fairy Tail?" she seemed like a quite girl. Grace and Nina were brought out of La-La land, and where now facing the girl.

_Is she the girl? She looks the part; her kimono makes her look VERY formal._

"Yes, we are. Are you from the chapel?" I asked trying not be too imitating. She, much to our surprise, beamed up right away,

"Yes. I am. I was worried I had the wrong people, you guys don't really seem like the kind of people that match Fairy Tail's reputation." I had to hold back my rage at the statement.

_She's the client! She's the client!_

"We _could _destroy a building for you, if you need the proof," Grace replied happily giving a toothy smile.

"Ah, no!" she jumped at my angry face and Grace's comment, "I didn't mean any offence by that, and there is no reason for you to have to destroy any buildings" she started waving her hands in front of her awkwardly as if it would send Graces need to blow stuff up away. Not that that was necessary as Nina and Kori where on her in a second.

She walked us to the place where we would be staying, as she did so she explained all about the architecture of the city which dated to X400. I listened to the details as did Nina who walked right behind me.

"And this is the temple, this building is where the priests and priestesses worship every morning and evening. It is the oldest building on the lot dating back to X327."

"Oh wow! You sure know a lot about this town!" Nina's eyes where sparling, but my attention was on a black haired girl who hadn't been paying attention at all!

"GRACE!" I started, "Repeat to me what this young lady just said!" everyone looked at me then Grace as we waited for an answer. She just looked at scared because she didn't know.

"Uhh, something about old churches…." She managed to get out. I bit the bottom of my lip as not to shoot her head off.

_And after this young lady went through all the trouble of telling us!_

She spoke before I could "Oh no! Don't get angry at her I know I can ramble on about boring stuff like old kinds of bricks…"

Grace took the life line she threw, "see Asuka, the girl said it was okay,"

"Chare" she muttered below her breath.

"Huh? Share what?" Grace looked at her confused

"My name, it's Chare." She smiled, "I noticed that Asuka was calling me young lady, then I resized that I never told you my name, which is Chare, I'm rambling again. Sorry."

"No it's fine, I know that I like listening to you rambling and I don't think that Grace minds it, right Grace?" Nina pleaded.

_She is very good at handling this girl._

"Yah I don't mind I like a little noise in the back ground of my thoughts," Grace said trying to be helpful.

"GRACE!" I blurt again, cueing her to shrink back.

_Bite you lip bite your lip, you don't want to be the cause of whatever hurts them!_

"So can we go in? It looks very pretty," Kori said, trying to change the subject. Chare brightened up instantly.

"Yes of course! As long as we are quite," she smiled.

The inside of this chapel was breath taking. There were no other words to describe it. It was almost imposable to believe that it was built with X300's technology and even more so that it was still in one piece.

The frescos on the wall were in crazy good condition. They told a story but I couldn't quite make it out, so I asked our personal guide.

"Chare, what are those paintings supposed to mean?" I pointed to the wall. Her face lit up with excitement at my question.

"Those are depicting the story of the founding of our world, or at least our take on it."

_Oh grate this sounds like a long story, wait. NO! Hit yourself Asuka! Leave those thoughts to Grace! _

And from the micro expression on Graces face she had the same thought.

"It's based on the premises that there are 3 dominate species that all live in their own realties, the sprits the dragons and of course the humans. But it wasn't always that way, once we all shared one world and it was a peaceful place.

But then the 3 rulers, one that represented each of the species, decided to make to make a powerful magic weapon, a wand of sorts.

The dragons brought forth the best metal from all over this utopia, the sprits would give it magic, and the humans got their best black smith to forge it. It was complete, and at the time it seemed like a good idea but it was anything but.

Before long, they fought over who could keep it, the dragons said that they had given the material it was made of and therefore it was theirs. The sprits said that they had given it magic and that that was what made it valuable and therefor theirs. The humans claimed it as theirs for they had put the work into making the shape.

The arguing went on until one human decided that they didn't want the dragons or sprits to be on the same earth, they took the wand and broke the utopia into 3 sprite worlds.

The wand stayed with the humans, because of this the dragons and sprits are able to live unified as one, as they had learned their lesson. Well, on the other hand we human are doomed to always fight over power because we have so much of it."

By the time she finished telling the story some of the kids who had been visiting on a school field trip were listening to her as well. She had hooked Grace unsurprisingly, from the first mention of dragons.

"Why not just break the thing if it brings war?" one of the kids asked hanging over the back of one of the benches.

"Because even if we did, the power the sprits gave in would re-take a shape somewhere else and the whole thing would start over again" Chare turned to tell the small kid.

"It already has," an old man approached us. "It seeps into the bodies of certain people and makes them into good for nothing mages…" I was mildly annoyed by the last comment as were the rest of us, even Chare.

_Wait was she?_

"Father Daisuke, I didn't know you were here." Chare said tensing up. He ignored her and turned his head to us.

"You're really going to take these people in with you Chare?" he asked. Thank god Kori put a hand on Graces shoulder or that could have ended a lot worse than it did.

"It's my choice isn't it?" she replied, "It's not my fault you don't like mages."

"You must understand why to be a true priestesses," she bit the bottom of her lip her face reading, 'I do, but!'

_How she would continue the sentence if she was talking, I wonder?_

This father Daisuke guy left to go do something at the other end of the room.

"Well I think we've had enough of story time, don't you" Chare ushered the kids to their teacher. Then came to us "Well why don't I take you guys to were you'll be staying, it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

We walked in more or less complete silence. Even Chare didn't babble about the buildings. She gestured us to a guest room. "This is where you will be staying tonight." We all thanked her and started to check out the room.

"If I can get you anything just let me know." Chare said, about to leave but Grace pulled her back into the room.

"What's the old guy's problem?" Grace does not know when she crosses a line.

The look on Chare's face went serious, with a tint of depression. "He doesn't think a mage should be a priestess"

"And are you….?" Nina trailed off. Much to everyone's surprise she perked up which made Nina shrink back in surprise.

_God, I wish she'd stop doing that._

"Well sort of I'm an enchantress!"

_Well that's an odd choice in magic. It's a lot harder to hurt people that way, which is what a lot of mages seemed to be in to, expulsions and hurting people._

"That's quite unusual, most don't bother to learn that kind of magic nowadays" I said.

"What is that?" Grace looked up from her paper curios.

"I can show you," Chare's face was just beaming.

_She must not get many positive comments about it, if any._

She took the pen Grace had been using and held it in both hands, a light filled the room for a spilt second then used it write in the air, like a light pen.

"Wow!" the whole room was amazed even me, she was good.

"That was nothing! I can do lots more with lacrima and some time." She bragged.

_She REALLY must not get to show off often._

"Grate, but now I can't write on paper,"

_Grace! I swear the next rude thing you say will be your last!_

"Oh right, I, um, I-I'll go get you a new one!" Chare stuttered.

After she brought Grace a new pen for whatever she had been writing, we all said our good byes and good nights.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day, longer than this one at least.  
_

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it.**

**How did you like Asuka narrating, cus to me she sounds just like Nina X_X. I was nervous writing the story for the wand but I think it came out okay, …. right? Let me know if there is anything you think I should change, or that you just liked it (which I hope you did)**


End file.
